


alea jacta est

by lamonika



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Марни выбирает.





	alea jacta est

Марни выбирает новую метлу и между делом замечает, как на кончиках пальцев проскальзывают отголоски былой магии: мелкие искры статического электричества и пыльца.

На мантии Марни Кромвелл звезды раскиданы в хаосе, присущем жизни ведьм, рассыпаны блестками по подолу в тщетной попытке изобразить узор. Цвет «электрик» с антрацитовой подкладкой и серебристой вышивкой. Космос и черные дыры.

— Какую метлу изволите? — продавец не так давно сменился, но разницы между ними нет, все они кривляются и сочетают бирюзовые рубашки с черно-белыми полосами пиджаков. Отвратительно. Не так, как салатовая майка с розовыми джинсами, но тринадцатилетним девочкам прощали и не такое.

— С неоновой щетиной, — и хочется добавить что-то в духе «чтобы модно». Неоновые щетины вышли из моды лет сорок назад, еще раньше, чем выбритые затылки и секущиеся от серной кислоты кончики волос.

Марни выбирает так, как это делает любой Кромвелл: не задумываясь о последствиях. В детстве ей слишком мало твердили, что выбор имеет последствия. Меньше, чем «это не твой мир» и «твой отец был человеком». И явно меньше, чем «чертова полукровка».

Марни выбирает попасть в Хэллоуинтаун, Марни выбирает ввязаться в борьбу со злом, Марни выбирает поступить в магический университет, Марни выбирает жизнь без ощущения собственной беспомощности и мир без Марни Пайпер, но с Марни Кромвелл.

У Дилана нет времени на разговоры со старшей сестрой, Дилану пора на пенсию, по-хорошему, и Хэллоуинтаун принял бы его в свои объятия без вопросов, но Дилану нужно время и три пачки таблеток, чтобы поверить в то, что это не кошмарный сон. Дилан выглядит на все семьдесят, потому что, в самом деле, отказываться от магических способностей — это разумный поступок, если ты хочешь сдохнуть в восемьдесят три от инфаркта.

Марни едва ли дадут восемнадцать: магия — это просто, стоит только захотеть получить что-то — и ты это получишь, не так ли, бабушка? Марни захотела обмануть время. Время захотело обмануться.

Про Софи никто не говорит. Софи называет себя на манер Калабара — Кофи, с тягучим, словно мед, «и» в конце, с привкусом металла и оттенком тьмы — под стать байкерским курткам и вызывающе-нелепой остроконечной шляпе.

— Кофиии, — тянет какой-то оборотень под насмешливым взглядом младшей Кромвелл и прощается с молочными клыками.

Софи магия всегда любила больше остальных. Предметы сами прилетали ей в руки, заклинания сами шли на ум и время без всяких обманок лениво оглаживало по-детски пухлые щеки, бордовые губы, темные пряди волос.

Марни выбирает наобум; выбирает неоновую щетину вместо нового датчика GPS, выбирает плохих парней на метлах вместо ботаников с букетами цветов, выбирает ходячие тыквы и летающие чайники вместо серого домика где-то в человеческом мире, выбирает проклятую фамилию вместо… Вместо.

Назло.

У Марни Кромвелл звезды рассыпаны по подолу мантии в порыве сумасшествия дизайнера, у Марни Кромвелл могила бабушки на заднем дворе, у Марни Кромвелл во всей ее нелепости из собеседников — только замок-лягушка и скелет-таксист Бенни.

Марни Кромвелл выбирает.

Но всегда не то.


End file.
